Maelstrom's Star
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: What if Marco allowed Star to leave? and she was able to meet our local Ninja here because of it. Now read and find out on what adventures out there in the world that our blonde characters will face! (The cover image does not belong to me all credit goes to the person who made it)
1. Chapter 1

( **Do not own Star butterfly or Naruto all credits go to the people who made them)**

Marco sighed as he glared up at the small rain cloud on top of his head as it kept spewing out rain water that keeps crashing onto him "Star" He thought with venom and a scowl on his face. It was because of her that he was put into this situation in the first place.

"Well I better get home" Marco thought with a little bit of rage going back to his home to meet the so called _mature_ Princess from another dimension but before he could walk off he heard a soft voice call him out "P-Please wait".

The voice was soft yet so elegant, He looked over to the direction where the voice came from only to scowl once more "What are _you_ doing here?" Marco said as Star seemed to flinch a bit from the sound of his voice but she stood tall as she took a step forward to him and raised her wand.

"What?" Marco thought as Star brought her wand and faced it toward the cloud, She then instantly launched a small beam in the color of pink light that touched the rain cloud over Marco's head. Marco had to blink as he witness the small rain cloud turn into small pink butterflies that just flew away into the night.

"Please listen to me" Marco turned to glare at her but stopped as he saw her teary face as she looked at the ground almost like she was trying to avoid his gaze out of guilt at the moment of silence between them "I didn't get a choice to come to earth" she looked up to see his surprised expression but she paid no mind to it.

"And neither about you for dealing with me….. I'll find another family to live in" She whispered out as the tears started to fall from her enchanted face as Marco stood still as he just stared at her with unblinking eyes "But….. " She then bowed to him "Thank you" She looked up just for Marco to see a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for dealing with me and even if we had a short time together… I'm glad that you became my first friend" She smiled big as she then ran away from him before he could utter a single word, Marco stood in front of the shop as his heart clenched from seeing Star's face like that.

Even when it was a short time that he knew her, She was the most nicest/positive person that he knew. He knew that she was breaking yet he couldn't No….. He chose not to do anything to help her "It's okay she's gone Now so….. Shouldn't I be happy?" Marco questioned as he slowly started to walk back to his home.

He stopped as he turned back to the direction where Star went off "She even called me a friend" Marco commented with a guilty look on his face before he snapped out of it and made his way to his home.

(With Star)

Star doesn't know but she ran and ran until she managed to reach an empty road area block, She looked around and sighed as she leaned back against the hard wall near the streets and sat down as she pulled her knees together.

She then started to let loose the tears in her eyes as she thought about Marco and his family along with the house, They were supposed to live together like a happy family but she thought that things couldn't be any different.

*sigh* "I guess it's time to call mom and dad to say that I'm not ready for earth" She thought as she reached down with her hand to get her wand in her pocket before she heard a voice call her out "Excuse me miss?" She slowly looked up just to slowly blush a bit as she saw the person who was talking to her.

It was a male figure that was slightly taller then her probably above a few inches, The male figure was wearing a dark blue jacket with orange stars on it along with black boots and black gloves. His hair was almost a rare kind of yellow almost golden like in Star's opinion, The male also seems to have three strange whisker like marks that goes from across both sides of his cheeks.

She didn't blush because of his looks…. She blushed a bit because of his warm smile as he looked down at her with caring eyes, The warmth from it plus those caring blue eyes nearly made Star get lost into their warmth.

"H-hello" Star stuttered a bit as she got out from her state as the male figure then looked down at her with a worried look "Are you okay miss?" The male figure again asked with a concerned tone that made Star feel a bit more comfortable around the stranger.

"Y-yes I am….. My names S-star…Star Butterfly" She whispered out as she looked up towards him, The male figure smiled as he slowly sat down next to her against the wall then he looked at her again with calm look "The name is Naruto….. Naruto Uzumaki" The now named Naruto said towards Star who smiled back at him a little.

"So Star…. Why are you out here by yourself?" Naruto asked with a worried tone as Star stopped as tears started to gather up again as she started to remember the events that happened to her but she froze as she felt arms surrounding her frame. She looked up just to see a warm smile on Naruto's face "It's okay just let it out" He whispered to her as she then threw herself onto his chest.

She cried her heart out as Naruto just wrapped his arms around her in a comfortable embrace, After a few moments she calmed down and started to explain who she was and what happened along the way that made her like this.

She then heard the sound of teeth grinding as she looked up only to flinch back to see Naruto's angry face so she whimpered a bit in response. Naruto stopped grinding his teeth as he heard whimpering and looked down to see Star's whimpering state.

He suddenly felt guilty as he scared Star a bit "Star" Said girl slowly looked back up to see the warm smile that welcomed her a few moments ago "I'm sorry Star it's just that I can't believe that some guy just kicked you out of the house just because you were trying to become friends with him and liven things up" Naruto stated as he hugged Star a bit as the girl immediately responded by snuggling up closer to him.

It was a touching moment which was ruined as they heard a dark chuckle, They let go of each other and turned around just to see a bunch of animal mixed monsters along with a turtle like creature looking at them with savage smiles.

Judging from its structure, Naruto believes that it was a male monster and behind him was his own personal group.

Star instantly widened her eyes as she jumped up back on her feet when all the animals growled at her, Naruto got off the ground and went to her side as he just stared at the monsters with a confused set of eyes.

"Star Butterfly" The turtle like creature most likely a Kappa grinned out as he took a step forward toward the two who just stared at them with serious eyes "At last I've have found you" He grinned darkly as he rubbed his hands together as the monsters behind him also chuckled darkly at the two blondes who stared down at him.

"Ludo! What are you doing here?" Star questioned out no longer in her sad state as she pulled out her wand and held it by her side "How do you even know I was here?" She demanded as she pointed her wand towards the turtle like creature.

The now named Ludo just chuckles as he points at her "I'm not telling you anything Now Get Her!" Ludo shouted as the group of monsters behind him charged towards the blonde duo as Star immediately got into a defensive stance before suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her in a burst of speed with his arm back.

"What the-" The nearest monster that was charging at Star said before it was caught off before it felt something collide to his stomach. It slowly looks down to meet the blonde boys face whose elbow was in it's stomach as he whispered one thing that made its vision go blank " _ **Elbow bolt!**_ " suddenly the monster was sent flying along with the others behind him as they crashed into a wall nearby creating a dust cloud.

When the dust cloud cleared it revealed the monster that was knocked out as it's eyes were rolled back as its mouth was open in a silent scream, The other monsters who weren't knocked out including Ludo stared at Naruto with wide eyes. They were probably thinking on how a human could gain so much strength from it meanwhile Star….

She was literally in cloud nine as a light pink dust could be seen on her cheeks when she saw Naruto's calm and determined face looking at the enemy just as a gust of wind in the area picked up as it made Naruto's hair wave silently in the air.

"Do not worry Star" She looked as Naruto brought out his right arm as he showed her a thumbs up when he turned to her with a smile "I'll protect you with my life" He whispered out with enough emotion in it that made Star's cheeks gain a bit more red.

She snapped out of it as she walked forward right next to him "No" Naruto turned to her as she gave him a dazzling smile on her face "We do this together" She said with pure confidence in her voice as Naruto slowly nodded back at her with the same look.

"Let's do this" And with that they both charged at the monsters who instantly charged back at them with a roar except for Ludo who stood in the background stomping his feet just waiting for the humans to go down.

Star immediately ducked as a giraffe like monster swung it's arm towards her in an effort to knock her out quick but was instantly pushed back by Naruto who jumped over Star with a wild grin on his face " _ **Dynamic entry!**_ " He yelled out with a kick as the monster was sent flying as it fell onto the ground.

It didn't have time to do anything as Star pointed her weapon at the monster crowd who were right next to the giraffe " _ **Rainbow fist barrage!**_ " A barrage of rainbow beamed light in the form of a fist emerged from the wand as it was blasted toward the opponents who were being pushed back as some started to faint from the pain that were inflicted upon them.

In the background Ludo could be seen glaring at them as he growled then he turned to another monster next to him "You said she was unguarded!" Ludo growled towards the other monster who resembled a fish man who merely shrugged in response How was he suppose to know when she was guarded or not?.

Back with the blondes they were now back to back as they stared down at the remaining monsters around them "You ready?" Naruto asked without looking at Star who grinned with anticipation in response as she brought her wand to her side "All Yeah" with that the monsters near them ran toward their position.

When two monsters that resemble a cyclops and a chicken were near them Naruto yelled "Star duck!" Star instantly ducked as Naruto jumped a bit in the air " _ **Spinning leaf hurricanes**_ " Naruto swung his leg to the side one time as the two monsters were sent spiraling away from them.

" _ **Mega narwhal Blast!**_ " She grinned out as the group were blasted by a bunch of Narwhals while Naruto chuckled at the scene from seeing a bunch of things coming out of the wand. The fish man monster who was near Ludo tried to sneak up on Naruto from behind but without looking Naruto brought right his fist up as it made contact to it's face.

*thud* Naruto didn't have to look behind him to know that the Monster was knocked out as Star jumped in the air cheering that they won while Ludo was gaping in disbelief that he lost to these humans.

"I cannot believe I lost to them" He thought as he just stared at Star who was doing a robot dance as Naruto could be seen doing disco moves as the two blondes smiled as they cheered in victory.

After a while of dancing Star looked down at Ludo "You want some of this Ludo?" without looking up at Star, Ludo just grumbled with a "No" as he opened up some sort of dimension door "All monster's In" All the awake monsters immediately got off the ground while carrying their fainted members and dash through the door, Ludo then warned the blondes that he will be back before closing the door as they left the area.

"We did it" "Your amazing" "Stop that" They both kept repeating the same words as they both glared playfully at each other for a second before they started laughing. Naruto was laughing while Star was giving out a bunch of giggles.

"Now that is over with I could finally….. Go home" Star stopped as she remembered that she left that place as Naruto felt sorry for her then he thought of an idea that was sure to make her happy "Hey Star what If you live with me" Naruto said out loud as Star snapped her head towards him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Star stuttered as Naruto nodded with a friendly smile "After all I can't leave my new friend out on the streets can I?" Naruto joked for a bit before he stopped as he saw Star's teary yet hopeful eyes "R-really I could come?" when Naruto nodded Star immediately grabbed ahold on him with a hug.

"Okay come on" Naruto said as Star nodded with a smile as they both started walking together holding hands as they walked down the street to see a large house that looks just like Marco's own. Naruto went to the door with Star following as he opened the door "Welcome to my house" Naruto stated as Star walked in "I-I'm home" She whispered out with a large smile on her face.

"OH hey Star which room- before Naruto could finish his sentence Star took out her wand and pointed it near his ceiling " _ **Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!**_ " with a giant smile on her face.

(One Pink Explosion and Apology later)

"Huh this is a comfortable room" Naruto muttered as he saw Star bouncing on her bed "Alright let's talk" They then started talking about each other. Star found out that Naruto was actually new to this place just like her and that he was a NINJA! From another dimension, At first she didn't believe him until he walked on the side of the wall while smiling at her gaping form.

They were both wearing their pajamas getting ready to end the night by sleeping perfectly with no sound to interrupt them.

She then got all excited asking different questions which he answered full heartily and truthfully but she suddenly stopped as she sat on her bed while looking shyly at him "Hey Naruto why did you- She trailed off as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood.

"Why did I what?" Naruto asked as Star then looked at him straight in the eye with a nervous smile "Why did you help me?" Star asked as Naruto looked back at her with a warm expression on his face that made her stomach feel tingly for some reason "It was because I saw a person in need and besides do you really need a reason to help someone out" Naruto said with honesty in his voice.

Star slowly nodded as she looked down to avoid Naruto's gaze as she fiddled with her wand in her hand "Hey Star don't you have to tell your parents?" Naruto asked out as Star suddenly froze as she realized that she has to go inform her parents with what happened.

"O-oh right" Star quickly lifted her wand as she pointed it at the mirror and sent a pulse of magic into it just as a figure could be seen "Whoa is she Star's mom?" Naruto blinked because he was sure that Star's mom would be someone more care free while this woman looks serious and doesn't look like the fun type.

"H-hey mom oh and dad" Star nervously said as Star's dad appeared out of nowhere right next to her mother as Naruto stood by her side "Oh hello daughter" The queen of Mewni said while smiling a bit down at her daughter "Is something wrong?" Her dad asked out in a worried tone as Star explained the situation as she looked towards the ground.

The result was it that the two parents were frowning well the mom was frowning while the dad was plain out scowling that someone did this to her baby girl. They were most likely angry and a little disappointed that the Diaz boy acted like this, Sure Star was a bit crazy sometimes but she was a happy girl that wouldn't hesitate to make other people happy as well.

They then suddenly turned towards Naruto at the same time in perfect sync with thankful and warm smiles on their faces "Thank you young man for looking after her" The king said while bowing gracefully to him along with his wife. Naruto just blushed a bit in embarrassment that they were thanking him "It's okay after all" He hugged Star's side "We are friends now" He grinned out not noticing that his actions made Star's face a bit red.

The parents however noticed it and their smile started to grow a bit while her mother grew a teasing look on her face but didn't say anything. The father was just smiling down at the pair "Oh dad could you please take down the house I made at Marco's well I am living here now" Star asked her parents who nodded in response.

"Very well that could be arranged" Her mother said as Star cut off the connection not before saying goodnight to them "Well I'm going to bed" Naruto said as he got off from her bed to walk to the door but stopped as he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked down just to see Star's nervous face "C-could you please sleep with me?" She shyly asked with a hopeful smile on her face, Naruto looked at her with wide eyes while gaining a huge blush on his face as he was stuttering for a bit before he sighed with a smile.

"Okay okay" He got into bed right next to Star who threw the blanket over to them, Their back facing each other before Star turned around and hugged Naruto's back "Thank you Naruto" but the only thing she heard was snoring. She giggled lightly that the other blonde could sleep so fast.

"I made a new friend today" Star mumbled as she fell asleep with a smile on her face as her thoughts were being targeted on the whispered blonde.

( **Thank you for reading my story so far. The reason why I made it was because I saw a different bunch of Naruto and Star pictures but I never once saw a fanfiction about it so here it is. Thank you for reading my story Naruto and Star Lovers! And please review of what you think of it so far)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star versus The Forces Of Evil all credits and documented rights go to the people who made them in the first place. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Marco was laying down on his bed in his room quite a sullen expression on his face as he stared up at the ceiling over him, He could still remember what happened with his parent's that caused him to feel even more guilty about what he did to the princess who used to live with him in his house.

(Flashback)

Marco was smiling a bit as he entered his home with a sigh yet "It feels empty?" Marco commented as he passed by his living room just to see his parents eating dinner with two extra plates on the table, He flinched no doubt that the two plates were supposed to be for him and Star. His parents must be waiting for the two of them to come back so with a gulp he entered the living room to face his parent's.

"Hey mom hey dad" Marco called out as his parent's who were eating stopped and faced his direction with a smile on their faces "Hey son your back but where's Star?" His father Rafael asked as Marco squirmed in his spot while gaining a look that made his mother Angie Diaz narrow her eyes a bit.

She knew when her son did something wrong every time he made that look "What did you do?" Angie plain out asked her son who now started shaking as he felt his mom's gaze boring into him while his father was just blinking innocently at his spot.

"Hahaha ha Funny thing about that" He nervously chuckled as the two parent's were staring intently at him so with sigh he closed his eyes as he rapidly started talking in a fast pace which the parent's did not understand one single word coming from his mouth.

"Sorry what was that?" Raphael asked out as he put a hand to his ear in an effect to hear his son better as Marco explained what happened and why Star wasn't here when he finished two loud screams were heard in that neighborhood at night which came from both of his parents "WHAT!".

(Flashback ends)

He cringed as he remembered both his mother and father yelling at him before they calmed down a bit while saying "Let's find her" They went out all over the place yet he couldn't find the Princess from the other dimension.

They came home empty handed as his parent's told him that he was being selfish from his actions just because he didn't want to deal any of the problems Star did, He felt a pang in his heart as he remembered how Star was trying so hard to fit into this place while trying to make him happy.

So here he was in his room grounded for about two week's, She literally left so he won't be bothered by her antics "I mean what if she is alone" Marco suddenly thought with wide eyes on his bed thinking that the friendly girl that he met was laying in some alley probably starving with no food and no protection at all.

"I have to make this right NO! I have to get my friend back" He thought with a determined look on his face that he was going to find Star tomorrow after school to beg her to come back with him and he will apologize for everything that he has done to her even if it means bending down on his knees to beg for forgiveness.

"Don't worry Star" He turned to his football clock next to his bed to see that it was getting late "I'll bring you back home my friend" with that last thought in his mind he closed his eyes to drift into dream world thinking of all the possibilities on what was happening to Star right now.

(Next morning)

Naruto yawned out as he pulled himself up on the bed and sat up while rubbing his eyes but he blinked "This isn't my room" Naruto thought as the sun was shining from outside bringing light into the room "What the-*moan* He froze as he looks down at where the sound came from just to see a cute blonde girl in the bed with him.

He looks down to see his right hand right near the girls….."Waaaah!" He cried out loudly as he hopped away from the bed to see the still sleeping girl who wasn't affected by his cry "Kurama there is a girl in the room!" He yelled out to his friend in his mind.

Deep within the mind scape a large beast in the form of a giant and monstrous Fox grumbled from being awoken in it's nap by its host, This beast is the legendary Nine Tailed Fox which is the strongest Tailed Beast in the Shinobi world **"Kit will you just calm down don't you remember what happened yesterday?"** The beast said with a huff.

After the giant fox in the mind scape of the blonde said that, Naruto blinked as he recalled yesterday's event's that took place "Oh yeah I forgot" He said normally as he relaxed with a smile "I knew that Kurama" Naruto laughed out loud while the fox in his mind scape now known as Kurama sweat dropped at his host's response.

" **He is Cleary pretending that he knew of it"** Kurama mumbled silently through himself as Naruto just kept laughing awkwardly to himself " **Kit stop laughing your creeping me out!** " Kurama yelled out as his host was laughing with his crossed eyes.

Naruto stopped laughing but he still let out some chuckles here and there "Yeah but I remembered about the monsters we fought, You gotta admit the bad guy's we fought back in our world were twice as scary right Kurama" Naruto stated while Kurama also held back his own chuckle as he went back to sleep.

That was pretty funny he had to admit were they even Bad guy's? Kurama and Naruto knew that kids were much more scarier and a lot more threatening then that back in their own world.

Naruto then lays his eyes on Star's peaceful smile as she slept then he frowned as he remembered on why the cheerful girl was upset in the first place "Marco" He thought with a little bit of venom that a guy did that to the friendly girl.

"If I ever find him I will shove a Rasengan inside that guy's ass" Naruto thought quietly to himself as he remembered his childhood life on how nobody accepted him before just because he was different from everyone else…..well everyone except the Hokage of course but that doesn't count.

Here a cheerful girl getting abandoned just because some boy couldn't stand her antics "What do you expect she is from another dimension you can't just expect her to be okay" Naruto muttered with a sad glance toward Star.

Hell he was like that when he first appeared in this world just feeling scared, confused and most of all he was freaking out when he found out he wasn't in his home world.

It was just a simple mission that he had from his Sensei Jiraiya which was to follow an enemy who was currently using forbidden Space Dimensional Jutsu's "Yet that guy was extremely prepared" Naruto thought as he remembered how he encountered the guy at a party house.

Naruto being the brawling type/Fight before asking questions guy ran into the house as he saw the enemy right in front of him doing weird hand signs as he yelled out " _ **Inter Dimensional technique!**_ " with that Naruto blacked out just to awaken in this new world.

At first he was scared and very confused when he had found out that he wasn't in the Elemental Nation's anymore but during his time traveling around the different places in this world while learning about new things he started to get use to it.

He just moved into this place a few days ago because he was feeling tired from moving around in the area "Although I wonder what I'm gonna do here?" Naruto thought because to be honest he was completely lost on what to do, He won this house in a lotter for free.

Naruto was caught off as he heard a few mumbles, He turned just to see Star trying moving her arms in her sleep almost as if looking for something to hold onto so Naruto quietly moved to her side as he gently shakes her "Star wake up it's morning" Naruto whispered out in a warm tone as Star slowly opened her eyes.

She slowly blink but suddenly froze as Naruto's face was now directly in front of her "Star you there buddy" Naruto poked Star while ignoring the fact that his face was a few inches away from her, So close in fact if he moved forward a bit they will get a kiss.

"Star are you okay? You're face is getting red do you have a fever" Naruto leaned in as he put his forehead against her own as Star was getting lost in his deep blue ocean eyes that kept her in a trance for awhile as her cheeks were getting even redder for a second.

"Star are yo- " _ **Narwhal Blast!**_ " Star yelled out as she pointed her wand at Naruto "Wait wha- Before Naruto could finish he was blasted away from Star by a smiling Narwhal that just innocently crashed into Naruto sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Oooooooo" Naruto groaned out from the side of the wall as he slowly slid down from it as he fell onto his side "Why?" He groaned out as he laid on his side just trying to ignore the pain while the Narwhal that was blasted at him just nibbled at Naruto's ear with a smile.

"Aaaawwwwww" Star cooed at the sight until she snapped out of it and ran to Naruto's side "S-sorry Naruto" Star had a worried look on her face as she send the smiling Narwhal away back to it's home "It's okay" Naruto muttered out as he slowly got off the ground as Star stood by at his side.

"N-naruto" He turned to see Star playing with the side of her hair while glancing towards the ground "T-thank you again for inviting me here" She said as Naruto just grinned out "It's okay Star now come on I'll cook breakfast" Naruto said as he turned around and started walking out of Star's room while said girl was shaking the blush off her face.

Her eyes sparkled at the fact that Naruto was such a nice guy so with a skip in her steps she skipped her way towards the kitchen as she sat down on the table wondering what the friendly blonde is going to cook for her, She stared at Naruto who had a calm face on.

Well if one could look closer they could see that Naruto was lightly sweating "What am I going to do! I forgot to buy food after I finished my supply" He then glanced at Star who was patiently waiting for him as she waved at him when he turned.

Naruto waved back with a smile before he turned around so Star wouldn't see his panicked face "Come on I have to have something" He thought as started looking around the kitchen and found a pack of Ramen packets that were sitting right under his window as a ray of light was pointed down upon it.

He stared at it as if it was the hope of humanity and clapped his hands together praying while thanking the being who had put his favorite food here "Alright time to do this" He grinned out as he made the Ramen edible.

After a while Star was presented with a bowl of Ramen "Whala Si Star the most delicious food on the planet" Naruto commented with a charming smile and an accent as Star ooohed at the bowl as the noodles were glowing golden slightly in the light.

She grabbed a pair of chopsticks but didn't know how to use them as Naruto noticed it and took the chopsticks away "Here say aah" Naruto took some noodles from the bowl onto the chopsticks as he presented to Star who blushed a bit before taking it into her mouth.

"It's delicious" She whispered out as she then started to wonder if school serve th- She stopped as she widened her eyes "School!" She yelled out as she jumped out of her chair as Naruto looked at her in a questionable manner "School…..hm that could work" Naruto said as Star started running around to get her things cleared so she is ready.

She then ran out of the door screaming "Bye Naruto!" Naruto blinked as he realized that he was alone in the house with the only thing accompanying him was a buzzing fly in the air "Wait for me!" Naruto yelled out as he chased after her after making sure that his door was lock and changing his clothes like Star real quick.

Can't have people entering his house without his permission and with that He gave chase to the surprisingly speedy form of Star.

(At The School's Principal Office)

"So you say you're a ninja from another dimension" The principal was rubbing his head in a confused state as Naruto nodded with Star by his side with a smile as she subconsciously held onto his hand as the principal looked over at him then at Star.

"Yeah about that this isn't going to work sooooo…" The principal trailed off right before Naruto presented a pouch full of golden coins from his world as the principal grew giant eyes that has money signals in them.

"He is going to love it here welcome to the school Naruto Uzumaki" The principal snatched the pouch away as he put it in his pants then shook Naruto's hands while Naruto rolled his eyes when Star cheered "Weeeeeeeell at least I get to go to school with my friend" He thought as the principal gave them directions to their classroom.

Arriving at their classroom they walked in to greet the surprised expressions of the students and teacher of the class but nobody noticed Marco's eyes widen as he saw the girl that he was searching for at night "Sorry for interrupting the class Miss Skullnick but we have two transfer students in the class today please properly introduce them" The principal said as he skipped out of the classroom rubbing the pouch of coins on his face.

"Hm did you bribe him with money" Miss Skullnick plainly asked out while Naruto puffed his chest out "Yes…..yes I did" Naruto stated almost proudly in his position while Star nodded with him "It's good to be rich" She said in a fancy accent as they both laughed in a mocking state for awhile just like that the teacher and the class sweat dropped at them.

"Who is he?" Marco silently wondered as he glanced at the blonde boy who was wearing a hoodie like him then he suddenly heard his teacher again "Okay enough laughing just introduce yourselves so we could get the class going" Miss Skullnick rolled her eyes as she stood at the side of the room watching as Star stood in front of the room behind the chalkboard.

Star coughed as she faced the class "Hi I'm Star Butterfly and I am a princess from another dimension" She presented herself as she took her wand out and summoned small fireworks to appear behind her while the class was silent.

Marco sighed as he palmed his face "Now they are going to think she is a weird- Before he could finish the class cheered out as Marco blinked when he caught the words "Awesome" "Cool" "Wow" and all kinds of praises as Star just smiled when Naruto stepped forth.

"Music please" Naruto said out loud with the crowd wondering what he meant when the lights in the room died out as a spot light was forming above Naruto as the boy looked at them with a grin as he hopped side to side with his arm out to them and the other one in the air as holy music could be heard around the room.

Marco looked around "Where is that music coming from?" He silently thought but stopped as Naruto started talking again "I AM A MAN WHO PEOPLE ADMIRE, MY FOES WOULD RUN OFF WHEN THEY HEAR MY VERY VOICE THAT WILD MAKE EVEN THE MOST COLD BLOODED PERSON ON THIS PLANET SHAKE IN FEAR, WOMAN ADORE ME WHILE MEN WANT TO BE ME, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE SON OF THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE ALONG WITH THE MOST FIERY BEAUTY TO WALK UPON THE LAND, THE NINJA FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Naruto yelled out as he gracefully danced in front of the class while spinning in the air at the end of his pose however instead of petal Blossom's like his sensei it was a whirlpool of blue stars dancing around him as he pointed at the class when the music stopped playing as the lights went back on in the room.

The class was silent when Star was the first to cheer out loud at the amazing introduction as the class followed her along with Marco as well "I have to admit that was pretty awesome" Marco thought as both blondes bowed to the class "Great now your escort will be" Miss Skullnick looked over the class but stopped at Marco "You're escort around the school will be Marco" She announced as both Star and Naruto froze for different reasons.

"W-what" Star muttered as she finally saw Marco who was awkwardly waving at her as the class watches their reactions, For Star she froze because she wasn't expecting him to be here while Naruto froze as he heard of the name of the guy who left Star on the streets.

He narrowed his eyes at Marco as he took a step forward towards him while the class were confused on what was going on so they watched silently as Naruto stood in front of Marco as he stared down at Marco with a hard gaze.

"So you're the guy who abandoned Star on the streets" Naruto said as the whole class heard him including the teacher as they gasp out loud as they looked towards the usually safe and nice guy to see him looking down in shame as he nodded.

Star kept quiet because she honestly didn't want to face Marco yet so she stood behind Naruto while avoiding Marco's glances as she rubbed her arm awkwardly "I could explain" Marco said out loud with raised hands as he could see his classmates and teacher looking at him with some disgust or surprise.

He then started explaining but right when he finished he looked around expecting to find looks of realization on why he did that to Star but was greeted with looks of disappointment ranging from disgust to shocked looks.

"Marco leaving a girl unprotected on the streets is so not cool at all what if something bad happened to her?" His crush Jackie said in disgust a little bit as her classmates nodded beside her "Marco Diaz I'm maybe cold to my students and other people but that was just wrong" Miss Skullnick commented while a little disappointed that the nice student acted like that.

"Yeah Bro just because she did all those things she didn't mean to harm or annoy you, She just wants to make you smile and besides she doesn't know her way around here you can't expect her to act the way how you wanted her to act" One of his classmates said while Marco looked even more guilty.

"I Know I know but that's why I'm apologizing right now" Marco looked towards Star as she slowly walked up to him "O-oh hey Marco" Star stuttered out as Marco stood in front of her beside his desk.

"Star I'm Sorry that I kicked you out please forgive me" He bowed a bit as he reached his hand out towards to her which she hesitantly reached out "I forgive you" She whispered out with a huge smile on her face that Marco accepts her.

The class smiled at the scene already forgetting what Marco had done while forgiving him for making such a bad choice.

Naruto smiled at the scene "He is not so bad….maybe we could be friends" He thought silently to himself but if Marco ever did that to Star again he will get a Rasengan to the balls "Hey Star you could move back in with us now, Me along with my mom and dad miss you" Marco looked up expecting to see excited eyes only to see Star awkwardly rubbing her head.

"Uh about that I kind of have a place to stay at" Star said out loud which caught the attention of everybody in the room "What" Marco widened his eyes "Where do you live?" He asked as the class was interested as well.

"I live with Naruto now" Star pointed her finger towards Naruto who just waved back at them with a "Yo" Marco was surprised that Star was living with the new guy "So do you like it there?" Marco asked as Star grew stars in her eyes (See what I did there Hahahahaha!).

"The food there is amazing" Naruto nodded at that fact "And he was so nice to even sleep with me in bed as I cuddled with him" Naruto nodded again with a proud expression before he snapped his head towards Star with wide eyes not expecting her to say that "What!?" Everybody yelled out as Marco was gaping.

"You see I asked him to sleep with me and he said yes…..He was so gentle" Star smiled out as she was talking about how much of a gentle sleeper Naruto was while the girls were seen blushing as the guys were gaping that someone slightly younger looking then them lost their Innocence then they heard the window opening.

They saw Naruto leap out of the window with an embarrassed expression slightly blushing "It's a misunderstanding!" He yelled out as he ran while Marco followed after him "Get back here I'm gonna pound some sense into you!" He just like the others clearly misunderstanding Star's words as he chased down the blonde with an enraged look on his face.

Star was just standing there innocently as the rest of the students plus the teacher look at her then at the window where the two hooded boy's went.

"Did I say something wrong?" Star asked without getting a reply she shrugged as she skipped to her chair while singing a tune as she ignored the looks she was getting around her.

 **( Boom! Another success completed thanks for reading my story. So anyway the class was a bit disgusted at Marco's actions but forgave him as Star immediately accepted his apology, Right now Marco could be seen chasing after Naruto with a raised fist while Naruto was still embarrassed about what happened. Please review on how you like it so far and THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star versus The Forces Of Evil all credits and documented rights go to the people who made them in the first place. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"Marco you could stop now" Naruto jogged up a bit toward the boy who was sweating a bit as he kneeled himself over at the side of the road "H-how are you so fast?" Marco asked out as he flopped himself on the ground with his tongue out just inches away from touching the street's sidewalk.

After chasing Naruto around for a while, Marco just seemed to lose his energy "D-do you need water or something?" Naruto asked in concern as the red hooded boy was just laying on the ground with half lidded eyes sweating up a storm from the chase.

Marco slowly raised his hand up from his position "Yes please" with that Naruto left to get two orange drinks and brought it back to the sweating boy who immediately took the drink from Naruto's hands and brought it near his throat to take large sips of it.

After finishing it, Marco tossed the empty drink bottle into a nearby trashcan "Thanks" Marco said as he got off the ground shaking the dust away from his jacket "Sooooo" He then narrowed his eyes at Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face "What does Star mean by that?" Naruto blushed again out of embarrassment.

He was not expecting Star to say things like that, sure he slept with her but not like cuddling up to her. Star was a nice girl probably one of the most craziest person he found in his life but she was a fun girl "Let me explain" Naruto quickly said as he could see Marco pulling down his sleeves from his jacket.

Thus forming his hands Into a pair fists "Yeah you better explain... but since your begging I will put these bad boy's away" Marco grinned out thinking Naruto was intimidated by him but unknown to him Naruto was staring at him blankly from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe I should consider about that Rasengan" Naruto thought as Marco put his sleeves back on while massaging his incredible (very small and weak... Not even noticeable) muscles on his arms. Naruto just sighed "Okay so here is what happened" Naruto then started explaining.

He explained his part from what happened in his house while Marco sweat dropped at his explanation "That... that sounds just like what Star would do" Marco then palmed his face as he realized that it was all a big misunderstanding "S-sorry" Marco said as he remembered how he kept chasing after Naruto.

"Wait a second... How are you not sweating " Marco asked as he could see that Naruto was not even sweating, in fact he was just standing near him not even exhausted of the run he was in.

"I'm just _coooool_ " Naruto stated while this time Marco was the one who was blankly looking at him but then he snapped out of it until he realized something.

"We're out of school" Marco said with horrified eyes as Naruto blinked "So what?" Marco from hearing Naruto's reply grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and look deeply into his blue eyes.

Naruto was getting freaked out with how wide Marco's eyes were as they were directed towards him in a very creepy manner "DON'T YOU GET IT! I'm out of school. Me the most perfect A! student the one who would always be the first in class, THE ONE WHO..." Before Marco could finish Naruto slapped Marco on the right side of his face.

"Calm down Marco" Naruto said as Marco looked up to see Naruto's trusting eyes "Everything is going to be okay" The blonde said as Marco started to relax.

"Yeah your right" They just stood there for a few minutes enjoying the wind flowing around the area then suddenly Naruto slapped Marco on the cheek again but this time it was able to make the Diaz fall to the ground.

"... "

"... I'm sorry" Naruto sweat dropped, He honestly thought that Marco was going to freak out again so he did the only thing he would do that was out of his instincts which was to slap Marco back to the real world.

"Marco you there?" Naruto asked out in a worried tone because the red hooded boy did not respond back to him, He looked around and found a stick nearby then he went to the unmoving body.

*poke*

"Marco"

*poke**poke*

"Marco….. "

*poke**poke**poke*

"Hm, He's not moving" Naruto thought as he raised his stick again to poke him but he was interrupted by a scream, He looked towards the direction where the sound came from just to see a woman with long and puffy auburn hair tied back in a ponytail.

She has green eyes that were widened in horror as her lips that were colored by red lipstick were open in a silent scream just looking at Naruto. She has a light skin tone as the woman was wearing an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, an olive skirt and brown slippers.

Naruto looked questioning at her as she slowly brought a shaking finger to the boy on the ground. Time stops as Naruto realized why the woman screamed in the first place.

Here he was standing over an unconscious boy who was knocked out onto the ground as Naruto was currently standing over the boy with his stick over Marco's head "This is not what it looks like" before the woman started screaming loudly.

Panicked at having other people come into the deserted area and misunderstanding the situation, Naruto ran over to her just to knock her out with the stick. She stopped screaming as she was sent to unconsciousness, Her body was about to fall to the ground but Naruto caught her just in time.

"Okay I just need lower her down" Naruto whispered as she carried her body to the still unconscious Marco who was snoring in his place "There we go" Naruto gently lowered her down right next to Marco's body.

"I hope nobody comes" Naruto said just before he heard a males voice coming from around the corner "Honey, Honey where are yo- The male who has that voice appeared as Naruto got a good look on him. The male has dark brown hair along with wide brown eyes that was staring at Naruto.

For some reason though his eyes were solely looking at the unconscious woman and Marco right near Naruto's legs.

The male currently has a thin short black mustache on his face along with tan skin. His body was somewhat in a muscular build as he also wears a yellow shirt with two dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, dark gray pants, and yellow shoes.

Naruto was just staring at the man who was staring back at him then at the two unconscious people "Oh screw it" Naruto muttered as he threw the stick that was in his hand at the male who was still to shocked at the scene before him to move.

The stick hit his forehead as the man was knocked back to reality but he didn't have time to do anything because he was falling backwards a bit from the force behind the stick that was thrown "Whoa, Whoa, whoooa" The man tried to keep his balance but failed and instantly fell onto the ground hitting his head making him go to dream world.

Naruto was just staring at the now unmoving body of the male figure "Hey are you okay!" Naruto yelled out from his position before he heard Kurama's voice in his head " **Kit you just knocked that guy out and you think he is okay?** " The tailed beast couldn't help but say.

How on earth does Naruto think this guy was okay? Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment "R-right" He went over to the body and lifted the unknown male figure up and brought it back to the other two knocked out people.

"Here we go" Naruto said as he gently lowered the muscular guy onto the ground next to the others "So I have knocked out three people but first I gotta know who the other two are" Naruto wondered off as he started to search the man for his wallet.

He figured that the man's information was in his wallet so why not check it? Was the thought in his mind as he searched through the man's pants, One pocket to the next yet he still couldn't find the wallet "Now where on earth is it?" Naruto said out loud until he caught something in the corner of his eyes.

In the corner of his eyes he could see a square shape that was barely hidden inside the man's shirt, Naruto blinked "This has to be the wallet" Naruto went up to the man's side while bending a bit to unbutton the man's shirt.

After opening it, Naruto was greeted with a very…. very.…VERY! hairy chest with the hair in curls. Naruto shivered from the sight but shook his head "Calm down Naruto it's just hair" He quickly looked over at the chest just to find the wallet in its bushy confinements.

Naruto palmed his face "You have got to be kidding me" *sigh* Naruto just sighed as he wants this to get over with so he dug his hand through the very bush but unknowingly it tickled the man who laughed for a bit in his knocked out state.

"Oh Angie that tickles" The man unconsciously laughed out as he made Naruto shiver in discomfort on what the man was thinking about "I don't know who Angie is but I should warn her" Naruto thought as he stared as the man who started drooling a bit in the corner of his mouth.

Naruto then looked down at the wallet in his hand "Alright now let's see who this is" He said as he opened the wallet with the driver's license was the first thing that showed in the wallet "Okay we have a.. " Naruto trailed off as he widened his eyes as he saw the name.

The name was Rafael Diaz…..

'Diaz' Naruto blinked at the man below him "For some reason why does he look like Marco?" Naruto thought as he took his eyes off of the now known Rafael to Marco who was mumbling about a girl name Jackie or something.

"Nah it couldn't be" Naruto was sure that these two weren't related so he turned the wallet upside down just to see a few pictures come out, one by one he picked them up as he saw what the pictures displayed.

The first picture showed Raphael hugging a pregnant woman, The second picture showed the two at the hospital while holding a gurgling baby and finally the third picture showed an image of the two who were holding out a huge chocolate cake in front of the ten year old grown up child who had a huge smile on his face.

Unlike the other photos, This however had a few words at the bottom that made Naruto froze up. The photo has the words "Happy Birthday Marco Diaz" at the bottom right corner of the photo. There were even names under all three of them which had 'Raphael' 'Angie' and 'Marco'.

Naruto blankly looks at it then at all the three unconscious people "I just knocked all three of them out" He sweat dropped what a coincidence? He got off, grabbed his stick then walked over at the Diaz family while looking down at the photo.

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto thought to himself but before he could think of other things he heard a yell coming his way "Is everything all right! I heard screaming!" Naruto looked behind him just to see a figure entering the area.

It was a female cop.

The Cop was just staring at Naruto with wide eyes then at the three unconscious people and then at the objects in Naruto's hands, Naruto looked at what he was holding onto which was the stick he used on Marco and the wallet which he took from Marco's knocked out Dad.

To the cop it seems like the boy knocked all the three people out with a stick then took the muscular man's wallet "FREEZE!" The cop yelled out as she took out an electric Taser gun from her pocket, Naruto could even see small amounts of electricity coming from the tip.

"I could Uuuhhhhh…. Explain?" Naruto gulped with raised eyebrows as he could see the woman put her hands exactly on the trigger while the cop just rolled her eyes at him "Probably just scared" She thought to herself as she then started speaking.

"Sir I need you to put the stick down" She commanded as Naruto put the stick down on the ground "There" He said in a worried tone that she might pull the trigger "So let me guess you accidentally knocked out your friend then you knocked out the two others from attracting more people" The cop sarcastically said.

She wasn't ready for Naruto to yell out "YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" But she ignored him as she pulled the trigger as a wire shot out of it and attached itself to Naruto thus coursing electricity through it with the result….

"Gagaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto was screaming out as he was being electrocuted, He begged her to stop and turned to her direction just to SEE HER DRINKING A FRICKEN MILKSHAKE THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!.

"Huh this is really good" The cop said ignoring Naruto's whimpers before it became silent, She looked towards the blonde just to see him knocked out right near the other people "Oh he's unconscious" The woman whined as she was starting to have fun with electrocuting the young man.

"What are those whisker mark's though?" She silently wondered as she went to the unconscious boy and bent down slightly, She reached out her hand towards the boys cheeks as the younger person was purring in his fried state rubbing his cheek along the woman's heavenly hands.

"... That was adorable" She cooed and hugged the blonde ignoring the fact that she electrocuted him for her amusement a few minutes ago "Should I give him a warning or… " She trailed off before she shrugged and took out her handcuffs and attached it onto Naruto's wrist.

"Your going to the slammer" She said with a heroic like accent as she walked away to get her assigned car from the other side of the road "Speaking of, where are all the people?" She silently wondered as she looked around to find no one in sight.

"OH well" She said out loud as she found her car and drove it to the area where the four unconscious people laid at.

* * *

Naruto started groaning as he sat up from his position just to find himself inside of a large office behind bar doors "Okay think Naruto how did you get here" He calmed down a bit as he started remembering the events of what happened until he remembered what the cop did to him.

"She pulled the trigger... I can't believe she pulled the trigger!" He yelled out as he felt some pain in the area where the Taser shot him out "It hurts like hell" He muttered as he rubbed his sore until he heard the door that opened in the room just to see a large man with a short guy who was holding onto a camera.

"Time for your picture you dazzling criminal" The Short guy said with a wide smile on his face that would make Rock Lee cry out in pride and scream in jealousy while the tall man next to him sighed at his partner. He was supposed to be serious but now he was just having fun "Can't I change partner's" The man thought.

He remembered how his boss however didn't appreciate the idea and made them _permanent_ partners making the short guy scream in joy to being partners.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Star)

"Okay class since you are finish with class work let's watch some tv" Miss Skullnick grunted as she grabbed the remote control from the side of her desk and pointed it at the television screen that was in the corner of the room as the screen lighted up.

After Marco and the new student ran out of the window, She started teaching the class acting as if nothing was wrong and after that she gave them work to do. Since they are done with work for the class period might as well watch some TV.

"Ooooooooo" Star was looking at the screen with a dopey smile no doubt interested at the box that shows channels along with the students who got nothing else to do so here they were watching the television screen on what ever channel Miss Skullnick puts it on.

"Star, Star are you listening to me" She heard a voice and she turned back to her female classmate Jackie "Oh hehehe sorry" Star apologized as Jackie blankly looks at her. Jackie was making a conversation with Star during the whole time.

Jackie's blank look turned into a smile as Star turned her attention back to her "Okay so what I am saying is that celebrities appear on TV and they are like Star's" Jackie then started talking about famous people while Star talked about she was a princess.

Meanwhile Miss Skullnick was being bored out of her mind "Isn't there anything to watch" She muttered as she switched between channels "Wonder what the news says…. Probably interesting" She wondered as she turned it back to the news in the neighborhood.

" _And it appears that we caught a boy who was able to knock out at least three people today"_ A young man was reporting and the people in the class got excited on what was happening so they quieted down and listened to the news.

"Wonder where Naruto and Marco are at?" Star thought as she heard some gasps in the class, She turned to Jackie only to see her gaping at the news as she then started to chuckle "Totally cool" She said before she noticed Star's confused look.

She simply grabbed Starks head and faced it towards the television as Star grew wide eyes. The reason why she like the others were surprised was that she was seeing a mug shot of a smiling Naruto doing a peace sign with a grin on his whiskered face _"It appears that this young man was able to knock out not only one but THREE! People with a tiny stick!" The news reporter said as he smiled into the camera._

They watch as the cameraman and the news reporter walked into the same room with Naruto who was sitting on his makeshift bed of empty Ramen cups _"Excuse me Sir how do you feel about this?" The camera man asked as he brought the microphone over to Naruto who took the microphone from him._

" _I'm so proud and I want to thank you for giving me these food from the God's!" Naruto cheered out with a little dance as both the reporter and the cameraman seem to chuckle "So yeah…. I have no regrets in doing this" Naruto said with his arms crossed together looking very cool to all of the people who are watching through their TV._

Back in the classroom, The students didn't even know what to say before the silence was broken by Star who smiled cheerfully at Jackie "So does this make Naruto a celebrity, A Star!" Star cheered out in the end while Jackie nodded with a smirk as amusement could be seen dancing in her eyes.

"Yes…. Yes it does" Jackie smiled as things around the place just got a little more exciting in a very interesting way.

 **(ALL YEAH! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS VERY MUCH. I HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING STORY: MAELSTROM AND STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL! GOOD DAY EVERYBODY AND THANK You FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS AND DO NOT FORGET ALRIGHT TO REVIEW ON HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!) (PS: No Hating or bad comments allowed!)**

 **(THANK YOU!.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star versus The Forces Of Evil all credits and documented rights go to the people who made them in the first place . NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"Year 46,345" A weak and tired voice rang out in the caged room at the police head quarters to reveal a slightly tired Naruto who has straps of his clothing hanging off on him. He was currently sitting by his bed that was made out of well made Ramen cups "When did my life go wrong?" He asked himself as a tear broke out of his right eye which trailed down his face.

He sighed as he stroke his long blonde beard that has grown ever since he was put in the slammer. He started to remember about all the things he did that led him up to this point "Star" He thought sadly as he was never going to see his first friend that he made in this world ever again.

"If only I didn't knock out the Diaz family them maybe _just maybe_ I could still be free?" He strongly stated that was before he herd a knock on the rooms door, He turned to the door to see what was going on after all he didn't have a visitor for awhile now over his time period.

He widened his eyes as he saw a familiar girl who brought back memories into his head "…..Star?" He questioned as the girl faced him with a smile which dropped into a worried frown as she saw the state that her friend was in.

"Naruto? Is that you?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she walked towards the small cage room just as Naruto got off from the ground as he weakly started to make his way but along the way, Star could see that Naruto was stumbling a bit. When Naruto was finally at the front of the caged room Star was now at the front of the cages.

"Naruto when did you…?" She trailed off as she reached up with her hands to cuff his long blonde colored beard "When did you grow a beard?" She giggled out a she started rubbing his beard and twisted it in different directions while Naruto was smiling a bit since it was nice to see Star who was still the lively girl back then.

He frowned as he thought of something "How did she know I was Here?" He was sure that nobody knows until he remembered that camera man from a long time ago when he was first sent here.

"OH yeah Naruto guess what?" Star smiled widely showing those pearly teeth as Naruto blinked at her just wondering what to say to her. He coughed as he looked towards her with raised eyebrows "What?" He asked as Star pointed at the door behind her just to see someone else coming in, He squinted his eyes as he saw the person that he was surprised to see and was sure that he wouldn't visit him for a while "Marco Diaz" Naruto whispered out.

Because sure enough the red hooded boy that Naruto knocked out all those years ago was standing at the door with a smile as he walked into the room, Star grinned as she pointed at Marco "I brought Marco along so he could bail you out with his parents" She cheerful stated.

Just then three people came in and Naruto could see that the first figure was the cop that brought him here and Marco's parents who were holding hands as they came into the room with smiles.

"Heeeeeeey everybody look at Naruto's beard!" Star yelled towards them then turned back to Naruto as she grabbed ahold of the Golden like silky beard that grew on his face as everyone turns towards it just blinking.

"Is it fake?" The female cop said as she just stared at the young boy who she brought over to the Police Office. Curious about it she took a step forward toward the cage as she joined Star in playing around with the beard. She was amazed at how smooth and soft his beard was while the Diaz family was strangely staring at the scene.

Well Marco was staring weirdly as his father was just looking on at amazement at the young man's beard that just screams 'MANLINESS' He sighed as he held onto his wife lovingly who cuddled up right next to him.

"Ah a beard is always a way to show toughness in a man" Raphael said as Angie giggled as she brought her arms around her husband to hug him tightly in a show of affection as he looked down at her just to meet his wife's stunning eyes that just captivated her beauty.

"Yes husband but …." She tip toed as she pecked her husband's cheek as he blushed a bit from the action, He was probably not expecting that but nonetheless he hugged his wife as she started talking again "You're the manliness man that I ever met" She said as they gazed lovingly toward each other as pink hearts surrounded them as a calm melody started playing out of nowhere as Marco's parents started dancing.

As they danced to the tune Raphael was chuckling while Angie was giggling as they cuddled each other in their little dance inside the caged room meanwhile their son was just groaning in his spot as he was staring at his father and mother cuddling together as they danced in circles to side to side.

"Are you serious!" Marco yelled out with his arms being thrown into the air while Star and the police woman was just playing with Naruto's fantastic beard as the Diaz adult couple were gushing at each other. Yup everybody in the room was plain out ignoring him for some reason as they stayed in their own activities.

"Seriously you!" He pointed to Naruto who was enjoying having people's attention on him "Were just in here for one day why and how did you grow a beard? And You!" He then pointed at his parents who ignored him in favor of looking at each other with loving eyes.

"Why are you dancing seriously This. Is. The. Police. Station" He sternly said as he could imagine all the consequences that could become of him and his family if they were caught making a lot of noise in this serious place. He then narrowed his eyes at the police woman who brought him and his family here in the station.

He still remembered he worked up in a nurses room with his parents side by side on him, He and his family were put together in the same bed which was a actually kid of large and comfortable then his own bed but that doesn't matter. So anyway after they woke up that police woman came and explained what happened to them.

Marco was of course surprised that his parents were knocked out after him. He then explained who the blonde boy was, how he met him and Star again. After that explanation his parents weren't mad at the blonde for knocking them out.

Instead they were quite enthusiastic to meet the boy that gave Star a home so here they were at the police station nut now Marco regretted coming here since his parents are just embarrassing him (Well to him anyway). Naruto was not getting weirded out but he needs to stay something, He pulled away from the two females as they whined and pouted about him pulling away from them.

"It's been so long…..am I free to go?" Naruto asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes as the police woman nodded as a friendly grin appeared back on her face as she took out a key from her pocket and brought it to the doors lock. Naruto watched with excited eyes as she put the key in the hole and twisted it as a click was heard from the door.

Naruto took a deep breathe as he pushed open the door and walked out feeling like a new man, He brought his left fist onto his hip as he pumped his right fist into the air just saying one thing that made Star cheer out while the woman cop smiled.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!" He screamed out as his beard flowed in the invisible wind which made his beard glitter in a colorful golden passion that could be mistaken as real sunlight from outside of the room then music appeared out of nowhere as he started dancing "Everybody let's dance in the name of my freedom!" yelled out with a wild grin on his face as he started twerking.

Star was smiling shyly as she just watches Naruto dancing then she shrugged as she joined in on Naruto dancing to freedom "Alright" She said before she gasped out loud as she pulled out her wand and aims it at the ceiling which made Marco widened his eyes at her actions while the rest were not paying attention.

"Star!" Marco yelled out as Star looked towards him and tilted her head "Do not do that and especially do not use magic" He hurriedly said with a worried tone as he remembered the last time he saw Star using her wand bad things happen like bees appearing, Laser dogs shooting him and small explosions being made.

He was caught off guard as Star grew a mischievous smile on her face when she raised her arm up with her wand glowing blue. Marco was narrowing his eyes at her as he open his mouth to say something but his words were stuck.

It was stuck at his throat because he didn't know what else to say "Don't. You. Dare" He muttered loud enough for Star to hear as Star smiled widely back at him as she stared straight into his eyes accepting the challenge immediately without a care in the whole entire world.

" _ **Disco Moonlight Night Switch!"**_ She yelled out as she brought the wand toward the side of the rooms wall as the wand was glowing a light blue as energy was gathering around it.

Marco was covering his eyes and his face with his arms just waiting for an explosion to happen but from hearing and feeling nothing he hesitantly opened his eyes just to see a small very of blue light hit the side of the wall as a blue light switch appeared in the spot where the beam had landed.

"Huh" He started to calm down as he brought his arms down and onto his hips "Well at least there was no explosion" He thought as he watched Star walk towards the switch with a skip in her steps as she made her way towards it. When she was finally at it, She reached for it as Marco expected normal light to come into the room.

He was definitely and absolutely wrong!

*Boom* A small explosion rocked the place as the room got dark with Marco screaming while the others were looking on at what was in the middle of the room with amazement as Star brought her smoking wand towards her lips and blew the smoke away with a grin. She the proceeded to put the wand back in her pocket "Silly Marco everybody knows you need a Disco Ball to dance with!" Star cheered as the Disco Ball on the ceiling started spinning as different colors were being projected from it.

The female cop shrugged "Oh well….NOW WE DANCE!" with that literally everybody started dancing while Marco was gaping at them but then looked around. I mean his family was happy along with the others "Well if you can't beat them then just join them" He thought as he ran outside of the room then came back in a white suit matching with a white tie.

He even wore sun glasses "Let's rock" He grinned out in the middle of the room as he joined Star and Naruto in dancing within the luscious beat that was going on in the room.

Marco doesn't know where the sound was coming from but he doesn't care since he was having a good time hell if his parents could dance in a police station then why couldn't he?. While dancing Naruto looked at Star with a raised eyebrow as he thought of a question in his mind "Star how did you get here again?" Naruto asked as Star who was now doing the robot looked back at him from her position.

"Oh Marco picked me up after he and his family left the hospital but enough questions LETS BOOGIE!" She was doing a weird waving motion with her hands as Naruto shrugged and joined her. Everybody was having a good time well that was until they heard a gruff voice coming from the door of the room.

Everybody stopped dancing as they turned toward the door but nobody noticed that the female cop who brought Naruto here had wide eyes as she saw the head of the police department.

She was the first to confront the tall, buff black haired man full of muscle "C-C-Chief Rick Sir" She greeted but instantly shrinked back as the over towering man was glaring at her with an enraged face. "Well according to my calculations" Naruto started with a thoughtful look on his face as he switched his view on the tall glaring man to the shrinking and scared female cop.

"He is the chief of the police station" He said pulling out a small pipe as he blew in it just acting like Sherlock Holmes as Star gasped right next to him "How did you know he was the chief?" Stars voice ranged behind him as Naruto slowly turned towards her.

"Well it's elementary my de- what are you wearing?" Naruto asked as he could see that Star was wearing a detective costume. She blushed in embarrassment as she sheepishly shrugged "I thought the moment needed it" She nervously said as Naruto laughed out loud and patted her head then he spoke in a serious tone "Leave the awesome titles to me Star" Star just nodded as she rubbed the back of her head like how Naruto does it.

"Why in the world are you dancing Carrie?" Rick scowled at her while she looked down to avoid his angry glare as she fiddled with her thumbs nervously "Well Sir I was jus- " Before she could finish Rick grabbed ahold of her shoulders which caused her to flinch from his actions.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, He would not let this guy hurt the female cop. Sure she electrocuted him but she was a fun woman to speak to but then he and the others blinked as the man's scowl turned into a wide smile "Why in the world are you dancing without me" He finished as he started doing a dance that would make professional people gape in amazement.

Which was exactly what everybody in the room was doing but then the first one to get out of their state was surprisingly Marco who decided to join the man in dancing as the Disco ball above them started spinning rapidly as everybody then started to cheer on the two.

"That's my son!" Raphael clapped for his son before he was pulled down to meet his wife's beautiful face, He nervously chuckled and apologized for not having his attention on her so he apologized by dancing with her again while whispering sweet things that made her all blush and into a giggling mess.

"You know Star, Carrie" The two females looked at him with raised eyebrows as he took out three soda cans and gave two to the females as he held one up for himself "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" He chuckled as the other two grinned as all of them at once opened their sodas with a *pop*.

"For friendship!" They yelled out with grins as they raised their cans to tap against into each other then they all started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Carrie was honestly having a blast from meeting a cute yet funny blonde teenager to not having getting a punishment from her chief in the station.

(After A Few Dances, Drinks and Snacks Later)

After that everybody decided to go home well right after being barked at by Rick to clean the place up before they leave. Carrie went home in her normal car which Naruto loved since it was in a shiny color of yellow, orange and black. Naruto chuckled from seeing her, He was sure that he will meet her again but for now.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a sleeping Star who was drooling a bit, He then turned towards the Diaz family "Well I'll bring Star home" He started walking but then stopped as he turned around "Oh and I'm sorry for knocking you guys out" He sheepishly smiled as Raphael and Angie laughed out loud.

"It's okay son" Raphael said as he patted Naruto on his left shoulder while avoiding his right one since Star was laying her head down there in silence as she has fallen asleep after their fun. Angie then looked over at him and hugged him with a warm smile "Make Sure you take care of yourself and Star oh and don't forget that you are always welcome at our home" She said as she pulled herself away while Marco gaped at his mother.

"Mom the house will b- He was caught off as he saw the stern look his mother gave him along with his father's own so with a sigh he then looked over at Naruto and Star. He then thought about it since he has been having fun while hanging out with these two "Fine" He muttered with a small smile "You guys are always welcome" He said as Naruto brought out his fist.

Marco blinked at it wondering what Naruto was going to do "Come on don't leave me hanging" Naruto said as Marco smile grew bigger as he brought his own fist out as both the fist met each other half way and connected. For some reason Marco feels like he could trust Naruto and Star while this was going on his two parents were smiling at them.

They were glad that their son Marco made a new friend and with that everybody left towards their own home to rest but little did they know a bond was form that day that will not be easy to break.

 **(And here is a wrap up and thank you all for reading my story plus don't forget to review on how good it was so far)**

 **(PS: No hating comments Thank You!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star versus The Forces Of Evil all credits and documented rights go to the people who made them in the first place . NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"Is it almost done yet Marco?" Naruto asked with rolled eyes as Marco looks completely serious… well he was trying to be as the red hooded boy was in his mother's apron. Marco turned back to Naruto with a serious gaze "Listen Naruto" He said as he pointed a finger at Naruto "A masterpiece doesn't make itself y'know so give it time" He said as he went back to making his dish.

Naruto just groaned but he still held a tiny smile on his face *crash* startled by the sound he turned around to see Star playing with a bunch of cute puppies while Marco tried to ignore everything going on around him to make his 'Master piece'.

"Nice puppies, whose a good puppy" Star cooed at the barking puppies who were either patting her legs or running around to get her attention, it was a cute scene in which Naruto would've cooed as well but he would never do it for he is a MAN IN HIS VERY HEART!.

"Naruto look at these puppies" Star waved towards him to come over which he did "So when did you get puppies Marco?" Naruto asked to the still focused Marco because the Diaz does not really look like the pet type of person well dogs that is to Naruto at least "Star made them" Marco just said this one sentence as Naruto quickly whipped his head towards Star.

He stopped as Star was holding a puppy in front of his face. It would have been a cute close up but it wasn't as he realized the puppies eyes were glowing a flashing red almost as if it was gathering energy, Naruto knew that this dog wasn't normal and that he doesn't have time to dodge until the puppy could do something about that red energy.

"Well played Star" Naruto commented to the Oblivious Star that doesn't know what is about to happen "And you too puppy" He looked down as the puppy barked and fired red beams of light at Naruto.

*Boom* _"Lalala safety first"_ Marco sang all the while ignoring the high pitch screams of Naruto and the worried cry of Star Butterfly "I am sure that Naruto is safe" He muttered as he glanced over his shoulder while setting down a plate in front of the table.

He was corrected wrong yet again as he could see Star with a wild but mostly concerned look on her face as she held onto her wand which was in the shape of a huge hammer, He could see that Naruto who had burn marks over his jacket was shaking on the floor under Star who was standing in front of him "Star please I'm fine" Naruto quickly said before he started to cry out again as Star threw her hammer down yelling _**"Healing Wand Smasher".**_

Marco just turned back towards his kitchen table with a dead panned look "Just ignore it" He said as he started working on his dish again. While working he couldn't help but think how he got close to Naruto and Star in just a few weeks. After a few weeks of hanging out with them he knew that he had a good friend in Naruto just like Star. Although he is sure of one thing and that was about being cautious around Star. Star is a great friend too but her magic is really, really and really unsafe "And done!" He yelled out as he finished his dish.

"Alright everyone feast your eyes on THIS!" Marco yelled as he turned around presenting a plate full of nachos with warm cheese glistening as it trailed over the stack, Star who was now in front of him gasped in amazement with her hands on her cheeks along with star pupils "MARCO'S SUPER AWESOME NACHOS!" Star clapped loudly while cheering.

Marco blushed in embarrassment as Star kept on complimenting him but then realized something "Wait where is Naruto?" He thought as he looked around until he spotted a tuff of yellow hair under the pile of puppies who were barking happily with their tails swinging side to side.

Yup they had dog piled on Naruto.

*crunch* Marco heard crunching sounds and turned to find Star holding some nachos on her hands as she took them all in one bite. Star rubbed her tummy "Delicious compliments to the chief" She smiled out as Marco nodded to her with a smug look with his tray of nachos back in his hand.

Nothing was better then his Nachos!.

They of course were interrupted when they heard Marco's door bell ring, Marco was going to check who it was before Naruto who had pieces of his jacket barely hanging on him ran to the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled out with an expression showing relief first those puppies jumped him then they decided to turn his favorite jacket into a chewing mess "That was not cool" He muttered as he reached the back door of Marco's house that leads outside.

Naruto opened the door and raised an eyebrow nobody was there? He looked side to side for a second then looked at the sky "It's already night time… I should probably take Star home now" He muttered before he sense something in front of him. He looked forward just to see a floating blue, pink haired unicorn head that was smirking at him just waiting for a scream of surprise "Yo, what up, home fries" the floating head chirped with star shaped eyes.

"I bet he is going to FREAK OU- She was caught off as she suddenly found her self wrapped up in Naruto's arms as Naruto had one hand petting her softly on the head "W—W-What!" She squeaked out as she felt the sun kissed boy's soft and gentle hands run through her mane.

"Well aren't you a cute one" Naruto chuckled with mischievous eyes. He knew that this head was trying to prank him once he saw the pair of mischievous eyes on her which reminded him so much when he was just a kid so might as we pay her back.

He kept switching his petting from the top of the squeaking head that somehow had a blush on its face "S-stop" The unicorn stuttered out as she was whimpering cutely under Naruto's God blessed hands. She was just turned into a blushing and heavy breathing mess but stopped as Naruto slowly took his hand off her. She then started to whine which soon became whimpers for the lost touch.

She didn't know why but just feeling Naruto move his hand away made her whimper even more as she was starting to miss the warmth that accompanied her so she did what her instincts told her to do which was to float up to his hand and snuggle deep in it with a sigh of relief. Naruto just watched in amusement as the floating head snuggled deeper in his hand as he started petting her even more while scratching behind her ear for a short while.

"Naruto!" He heard someone's voice as he turned around with the unicorn in his arms that tried to snuggle itself deeper into his warm chest "There you are we were waiting…. " Marco trailed off as he looked at what was in Naruto's arms. It was a freaky head of a unicorn that was staring at him with annoyance in its eyes as Naruto stopped petting her to look at the Diaz.

She gained back her mischievous eyes again and grinned "What up home fries?" She said just as Marco was looking at her with wide horrid eyes "AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed out loud as he step back a bit to get away from the freakish thing but slipped as he misplaced his foot.

He not only landed on his back but his sticky cheesy nachos fell on him as well as the boy accidentally let go of his plate to run away.

Star who was at the doorway came rushing when she head Marco's girly man scream but she started to giggle at Marco's state while thinking "You silly cheese boy ruining the triangle food" that was when she saw something glittery that caught her eye.

She looked towards it and grew giddy "Oh My Gosh! Flying Princess Pony Head!" Star cheered out as she ran unknowingly stepping over Marco who groaned in pain from being stepped on. Star also realized that Naruto was there as well while her friend was laying comfortable on her roommates arms.

Pony head (Forgive me I honestly do not know this pony's name) who was being petted by Naruto again looked at Star with a grin "Oh hello B-Fly" Pony head exclaimed as Star came over and hugged her along with Naruto which somehow enveloped them in Stars and sparkles.

Naruto backed up with a smile with Pink head still in his arms "Girl we are going out tonight and you could bring petter along with us" Pony head said as she mentioned the blonde boy who she enjoyed in just a little amount of time from petting her. Star laughed out while Naruto shrugged it's not like he mind going somewhere with Star plus the Unicorns mane feel so soft not that he would admit it though.

"Alright let's just get Marco" Star pointed at the down Marco as Pony head then grew an uninterested look as she stared at Marco "That's not a dead person?" She replied with a curious tone while Naruto chuckled man he was biting down his laugh from seeing his friend covered in cheese.

"No he is not dead" Star suddenly grew a worried look as she went to Marco's side and lightly kicked him but instantly grew a smile back on her face as she heard him groan. If only she knows that Marco was groaning in pain.

"Pony head meet one of my best friends Marco Diaz" Star presented to the still unimpressed Pony head who then stared back at her "What?" Star asked as Princess Pony head smiled as she nodded at the blonde boy "Oh that's Naruto" Star said as Pony head nodded her head with a wild grin.

"Maelstrom I like it" She said as she was thinking of that name all over in her mind while Naruto gave out a surprised look as he looked down at the unicorn in his arms "You know what that means?" Naruto asked as he was honestly surprised that someone was actually able to translate his name. He was also happy with the fact that someone for once didn't say 'Fishcake', to be honest he doesn't really hate fish cakes in fact he loves them but it was kind of annoying to hear someone call him fishcake.

"Yup after all I'm Kawaii!" A mini rainbow flew over her making her appearance seem more majestic well more majestic a head could do but still it was pretty majestic.

"So how did you guys meet?" Pony head then asked a question that made Star shuffle in nervousness while Naruto was just rubbing his head softly, it was quiet as she was just staring at them just raising an eyebrow "What's wrong?" Pony head asked with a concerned voice wondering why the two blondes were acting like this instead of being giddy a few seconds ago.

Star took a deep breathe with a slight frown on her face since she didn't want to tell her friend of what happened since she was sent here from home plus the fact that Pony head was a little over protective over her friends. Star shuddered as she remembered what happened to the last guy who had made her cry and then what he looked like after Pony head was done 'Teaching him a lesson'.

Star took another deep breathe as she then started explaining from what happened with Marco then to the part of how Naruto took her in all the while Pony heads smile turned into a frown then a look of anger with her teeth gritting together as two snorts of hot air came out of her nostrils.

Pony head then glared at Marco remembering that Star mentioned that guy who made her feel sad (Well to her anyway) "Oh no this Earth Turd did not just do that to my friend" She mentally thought ignoring that fact that Star made friends with Marco again. This guy had the nerve to let her friend cry, she will be damned if he gets away with it.

She stopped glaring however as she felt a hand resting on the top of her head, she looked up just to see Naruto's concerned look on his whiskered face. Pony head started to smile as she looked up at the kind eyes that just told her that everything is going to be okay. She was happy that she made a good friend from Naruto.

She knew one thing though which was that Naruto was a cool person to trust and that she has no problem from being his friend as well.

Yup he was gonna be one of her new besties but for now…..

Pony head started to glare down at Marco as she floated away from Naruto's arms while she was doing this she didn't notice that Star was just standing near her just talking on about how she was friends with Marco now and how Naruto was the best house keeper ever.

Marco who was now regaining his vision sat up with half lidded and confused eyes but then flinched as pink dust was suddenly blown at his face. He coughed as some entered his mouth while wiping his eyes and as he removed them he was now staring in the face of an angry head of a mythical creature that he was sure doesn't exist.

"I hate your face and your ugly" The crazy looking head said as Marco gaped at her, he now means a talking crazy unicorn head that can somehow float and did he mention talk.

"Pony head" The Pony head calmed down and glanced to her left just to see her friend looking at her with a frown "That wasn't nice" Star commented from her position as she crossed her arms together.

Pony head laughed "Just kidding it's a joke" She said hoping that Star would fall for her words.

And it totally did as Star smiled now realizing that Pony head was making a joke "It's not a joke" Pony head whispered darkly and quietly in Marco's left ear so the others didn't hear them. Marco shuddered from her tone and words of choice. "Now then" Pony head starts off again as she floated away from the shaking Marco towards Star who was by Naruto's side this time "LET'S PAR-TAY" Pony head cheered as she started pushing Star and Naruto in a rushing fashion.

"Sure I could go for a party, what about you Marco?" Naruto's voice was heard as Marco stopped shaking "With her?" He pointed to Pony head who was giving a mean look towards him in which Star somehow didn't notice.

"Oh come on" Star whined as she wanted her besties to become besties as Marco shook his head with his arms crossed "Nope no way" He said as he was sure that he doesn't want to go out partying with a pony who for some reason his guest princess Pony head sighed because she didn't want to take Marco along "Fine then you leave me no choice Marco" She heard Star suddenly say seriously.

She, Naruto and Marco turned as they could see Star's head bent down a bit as her heart shape cheeks were glowing. Two loud gasps were heard and Marco turned towards the sound to see Naruto holding tightly onto Pony head. They were both staring at Star with cautious eyes "No way she is going to do it here?" Naruto said as Pony head looked up at him with her own cautious eyes.

"You seen it too" She said as Naruto nodded with a serious look "I have but only once" He stated seriously as he remembered the time of what Star used on him to make him surrender and agree to her wishes. "What are you guys talking about?" Marco asked but before he could talk they suddenly found Star in front of them. All of them had their eyes on Star's rising head as her face was revealed.

"Hell is about to happen" Naruto stated as Star finally raised her face to show the most cutest, biggest and the most innocent puppy dog look that completely broken the others guard as they were lost of speech from her look plus the pout on her face made Marco feel like the biggest Crap to ever existed in the world for saying no.

(A Few Seconds Later)

"Okay how in the world did we get to this place?" Marco asked as he said yes to star the pony head somehow took scissors out and cut through the sky creating a hole which Pony head then proceeded in pushing them through. He looked down then at Naruto realizing that their jackets were fixed up along with their clothes.

"Magic scissors jealous" Both Star and Naruto said because if they could get their own pair of scissors like that they could even go to other dimensions in the world. Naruto looked around to see that they were on a giant cloud. He guess that this was the party that Star and Pony head were talking about back on earth because he could see both men, woman and monsters/cross breeds dancing on the Disco dance floor.

"Welcome to the bounce house" Star exclaimed as both she and Pony head were laying on a floating fluffy cloud. Marco and Naruto wondered what was under the cloud so they went to the edge and peeked over it. They soon gulped however when they see a sea of deadly steel spikes poking out from the ground.

The worst part however was that there was a skeleton stuck on the few spikes

"This is Cleary unsafe" Marco said right next Naruto who simply nodded with sweat dripping from the side of his face. He looked at Marco who was also sweating from the sight of the skeleton "For once I agree with you, I mean who the hell would put a floating cloud full of people and children dancing over their dooms" Naruto said as he gestured toward the spikes again but blinked as he was sure that the skeleton down there twitched a bit.

They didn't compliment on the subject any further as they felt something grabbed onto their hood then the next thing they knew was that they were right in front of a booth.

"A photo booth come on" Star got all excited as she literally grabbed onto everyone and ran inside the photo booth. They took some great photos that are either trying to look cool, hugging each other or being silly. They had enough however so they came out of the machine but stopped as Star held her arms out and capped with a wide smile on her face.

"Now its time for my besties to become besties first you and Pony head" Star while giggling pushed the two in there as they both looked at each other. "Silly friendly faces" Naruto suggested as Pony head laughed with amusement in her eyes "Silly friendly faces" She agreed and then they took their own photos of acting silly with each other imprinting words like 'New best friend', 'Maelstrom Duo' and etc.

They came out of the booth when they took the last photo with them having Pony head in Naruto's arms as Naruto was hugging her, both smiling at the camera. "I am definitely keeping these" Naruto and Pony head said at the same time while looking down at their photos, They both looked at each other then started laughing as they said the same thing.

"Alright let's go" Pony head said before she was stopped by a grinning Star "Pony head now it's you and Marco" before Pony head could protest Star shoved both Marco and Pony head in the booth. Marco was honestly feeling a bit giddy that he was going to take a photo with a possibly new friend.

He was still a little freaked out about the pony having no body but hey he had seen worst after all. He turned to Pony head and was about to say something but stopped as he was looking at the angry blue star eyes of Pony head. Marco was wondering what's wrong but before he could talk she pounced towards him with her horn glowing "TAKE THIS EARTH TURD!".

 **(Thank you for reading my story plus review on what you think oh and also no hate comments please.)**


End file.
